maelstorm
by podolan
Summary: Naruto dengan latar belakang world of warcraft wrath of the lich king full, mari kita lihat naruto jadi mage terhebat sepanjang sejarah azeroth! summary inside jangan lupa review ya.
1. Chapter 1

Apa jadinya naruto di gabung dengan world of warcraft? Ya jadi gini.

Saya persembahkan chapter 1 dari fanfic naruto yang berjudul Maelstorm (hasil remake lagi dan lagi).

Jangan lupa review sesudah membaca oke?

Mari kita mulai chapter 1 ini.

Tadaaaaaaaa

**Naruto POV**

'Dimana para murloc sialan itu?' aku membatin.

'Kali ini akan ku bekukan para murloc gila itu' kata ku dalam hati. Rupanya ia masih dendam.

sambil mengendap ngendap aku terus mencari rawa yang siapa tau ada murloc nya, sambil mengutuk antonidas yang ntah kenapa tak memberi misi untuk membunuh kobold saja.

''YES'' kata ku saat menemukan kawanan murloc di rawa.

Dan ketika sedang indah indahnya mengintai 'Krak' ya, sebuah suara yang mudah di tebak muncul, ranting patah. ''AWTREAEEEWAETR!'' kata murloc (yang terjemahan nya adalah ''lihat disana ada manusia!''.)

1 murloc datang, dan dengan gagah aku mengumpulkan mana ditangan kanan ku, yang siap untuk mengirimkan frostbolt.

''arwerwarere'' tiba tiba ada suara tambahan yang rupanya ada murloc tambahan.

Aku berusaha mengumpulkan mana di tangan kiri ku untuk menyerang murloc yang lain dgn frostbolt juga.

**''FROST BOLT''**

dua tembakan bola es meluncur dari tanganku dan dgn indah mengenai murloc yang sedang mengejarku.

Para murloc itu membeku, kemudian aku memeriksa apakah murloc ini punya mutiara, dan setelah lewat masa dagdigdug pun aku menemukan mutiara nya.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Naruto pun menghitung jumlah mutiara yang ada di tas nya, antonidas bilang ia hanya butuh 5 dan naruto punya 7.

Dengan santai naruto menghampiri pohon setempat, naruto menutup matanya dan...

'awrarwrarerearw' suara tak jelas ntah datang darimana

'sepertinya aku terlalu banyak membunuh murloc jadinya aku berhalusinasi.' naruto membatin.

''awrarerwrarwrerwarerera'' (sesuatu yang bisa diartikan sebagai ''akan ku bunuh kau manusia sialan) kali ini suara tersebut semakin keras.

'kenapa suara itu tedengar sangat nyata?' naruto dgn mata terpejam terus membatin.

''warerwrar'' (artinya ''kau bajingan!'') rupanya suara itu bertambah banyak.

''geez, suara apa itu?'' naruto membuka mata ''oh, para murloc'' dgn pandangan itu naruto melihat kawanan murloc yang berjumlah banyak berlari mendekat ke arah nya.

0,5% (proses pengumpulan nyawa di otak dimulai.)

12% (Kurangnya makan makanan bernutrisi membuat karakter utama kita agak lelet.)

25% (masih bengong sementara pata murloc mendekat)

50% (fase dimana dia mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi.)

75% (fase dimana sesudah menyadari apa yang terjadi ia mulai membelalakkan mata dengan lebar.)

100% (adalah fase dimana sang karakter mulai berteriak seperti wanita dan lari dgn tidak elegan)

''ASDFGHJKSAEKJNFDDD'' dengan tidak jelas naruto bangun dan menggumam kata kata yang lebih mirip mantra dibanding umpatan.

''Awrerwrarererarwarwrerwar'' (baca : ''kembalikan mutiara kami manusia sialan!''.)

''ASTAGANAGADRAGONMAKHLUKITUADABANYAK!'' dengan tidak jelas ia terus mengumpat. Kata bajingan bodoh goblok adalah kata favorit dalam keadaan seperti ini.

**Naruto POV**

''astagademiorcyangberkulithijaudemikoboldberhidungpesekdemielfyangtelinganyapanjangtolongaku!'' aku berkata tak jelas sambil berlari sementara para murloc sialan itu malah mengejarku sambil berkata 'warwrewraewra' tak jelas.

''aweaewrae'' (baca: ''sini kau bocah!'') para murloc itu terus meneriakiku tak jelas sambil mengejar ku.

'sialan, aku tak bisa konsentrasi!' aku terus merutuki diri sendiri sebab tak bisa fokus sekarang, sementara itu ''ASTAGANAGAMEREKAMAKINDEKAT!'' aku berteriak tak menyangka rupanya kecepatan lari mereka yang setingkat atlet lomba lari atau memang kecepatanku yang tak beda jauh dari zombie lumpuh yang lapar.

'fokus, fokus, fokus naruto kau harus fokus' aku terus mensugesti diri agar aku bisa fokus, sebab 1 1 nya agar aku bisa lolos adalah fokus.

''arwearewaree'' kata para murloc gila yang terus berlari mengejar ku, sementara aku terus merutuki diri sebab tak bisa fokus.

'tenang, aku harus tenang.' aku berusaha untuk tenang aku mulai berusaha untuk mengumpulkan ketenangan.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Naruto yang tadi berlari mendadak berdiri, ia tampaknya sudah mendapatkan ketenangannya. Dengan tenang ia mengumpulkan mana di sekitarnya, tanah disekitar naruto mulai terasa dingin.

Naruto yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan tiba tiba membuka matanya.

**''FROST FIELD!''**

tanah di sekeliling naruto membeku.

**Naruto POV**

**''FROST FIELD!'' **aku berteriak dengan keras, tanah di sekelilingku membeku.

'Kau harus terus fokus naruto sebagai mage kita harus selalu mendapatkan kedamaian meskipun itu dalam keadaan paling gawat, sebab seorang mage harus mendapatkan kedamaian dari dalam' aku mengingat kata antonidas. Ya, kedamaian dari dalam atau bisa disebut inner peace yang didapatkan dengan cara inner meditation.

Lalu aku melihat para murloc yang terjebak es ku hanya bisa merutuk dgn suara yang sama tapi beda (huh?).

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Naruto yang tadi berdiri dengan kesan cool mulai mulai melihat para murloc yang kaki sampai lututnya membeku oleh es nya.

''hehe'' naruto mulai tertawa.

''huhu... Wahahahaha. Sebaiknya kalian wajah kalian yang menyedihkan itu!'' kata naruto menghina para murloc malang yang membeku. Sementara itu para murloc terus melihat naruto yang sambil dalam hati menggumam 'aerewrarw' (baca: akan kubunuh kau!) para murloc itu terus mengutuk dalam hati sambil membayangkan beratus ratus cara kematian naruto.

Sementara itu naruto terus tertawa sambil berlari dan berteriak ''dadah, siluman ikan gila!''

para murloc itu menggeram sebab diberi perlakuan yang tak senonoh dari naruto (what?).

''rasakan itu kau murloc jelek bermuka ikan rawa.'' kata naruto sambil terus berlari.

Naruto terus berjalan dan tibalah ia dijalan utama, naruto tiba di pertigaan, ia mengambil jalan ke barat menuju ke goldshire.

Setibanya di goldshire

'apa aku harus ke jalan terus ke utara dan sampai ke stormwind atau aku harus istirahat disini?' dalam hati naruto rupanya masih bingung. ''lebih baik sekarang aku istirahat disini saja, aku sangat lelah gara gara manusia ikan sialan itu'' rupanya jagoan kita masih merasa kesal pada murloc itu.

Naruto datang ke tempat penginapan terdekat, rupanya penginapan itu tidak terlalu sepi. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, dari mulai tukang dagang hingga bartender ada disitu. Naruto berjalan ke arah bartender.

''apa ada kamar kosong?'' tanya naruto.

''tentu saja ada'' kawab sang bartender.

'untung saja' batin naruto '' boleh aku tau berapa harganya? Berapa luasnya? Dan ada apa saja didalamnya?'' naruto memberondongi sang bartender dengan pertanyaan.

Yang ditanya sweatdrop lalu menjawab ''untuk harga disini gratis, luas nya aku tak tau, hanya ada laci kecil dan ranjang, muat untuk dua orang, dan kenapa gratis? Sebab aku menyediakan penginapan ini untuk pejuang seperti kalian. Dari penampilan aku bisa menebak bahwa kau adalah seorang mage kan? Dan jangan tanya lagi!'' sang bartender dengan gilanya memberi jawaban lengkap nan panjang.

''iya, aku seorang mage, terima kasih ya, kebetulan aku sedang tak punya uang'' naruto membalas bartender itu.

''ini kunci mu, kamar nomor 15 ya jangan lupa.''

''oke paman.'' kata naruto

Kemudian naruto berjalan ke arah tangga dan menuju ke kamar no 15 membuka pintu yang rupanya tak dikunci 'terus untuk apa dia memberi kunci kamar jika tidak dikunci?' naruto sweatdrop. Naruto menghampiri ranjang nya mengganti baju dan kemudian ia siap menyambut mimpi.

Chapter 1 end.

Sekian chapter 1 fanfic ini semoga para juragan kalian mau memberi review. Kalau misalnya jelek maaf ini adalah fanfic pertama.

Naruto's biodata

nama : naruto

umur : 15 tahun

deskripsi : naruto anak yatim piatu yang ditemukan antonidas di daerah western plagueland (baca aja cerita warcraft) ia adalah 1 1 nya penghuni tempat itu yang tidak terinfeksi menjadi undead. Naruto lebih memilih menjadi mage ketimbang class yang lain. Ia suka hal supra natural kontrol nya akan mana amat bagus untuk seumurannya hanya saja inner meditation nya sangat buruk, ia sangat membenci undead, dan juga masih bingung kenapa alliance harus berperang dengan horde, sebab ia sangat benci perang. Ia bercita cita menjadi mage terkuat agar ia bisa mengalahkan antonidas, potensinya sangat terlihat saat menggunakan 'frost magic' tapi jangan salah ia juga hebat di dalam seni 'arcane magic' dan juga 'fire magic' tapi ia lebih suka menggunakan 'frost magic' nya. Untuk profesi naruto sangat tertarik pada 'herbalism' dan juga 'alchemy' (nanti akan ada chapter untuk menjelaskan dunia warcraft). untuk tubuh naruto sama seperti di animenya hanya beda di baju dan aksesorisnya, baju nya kayak gamis warna biru (full warna biru) sendal warna merah dengan penutup kepala dari kain berwarna biru (semua pakaian dari kain) senjata berupa tongkat yang disimpan di punggungnya. (tongkat kayu biasa)

sekian ya, see ya at next chappy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Night Elf, Farewell, And beginning of the legend**

Saya hampir lupa memberi tahu kawan kawan semua cerita ini berdasarkan dari naruto dan juga world of warcraft wrath of the lich king.

Selamat membaca

Dan jangan lupa review ya!

**Third Person POV**

''hhhoooaaaahhhhmmm'' naruto yang baru bangun dengan gerakan sangat indah menguap.

''sepertinya aku harus mandi.'' setelah mengatakan itu naruto mengambil handuk di dalam laci (sejak kapan ada anduk?).

Naruto mencari kamar mandi yang ntah letaknya dimana, tiba tiba ada seorang perempuan berambut panjang keluar dan dia adalah seorang, Night Elf?

**Naruto POV**

'apa yang dilakukan seorang night elf di goldshire?' aku bingung tidak! Aku sangat bingung! Apa yang dilakukan night elf disini?

Kemudian aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

''ehm'' tak ada respon dari Elf itu.

''EHM EHM'' aku menaikkan frekuensi suara mendehem ku, namun tak ada efek apa apa dari yang bersangkutan. 'memang cara ku yang salah ya?' aku bingung.

''uuummm, nona?'' dia pun melihat ke arah ku (baca: sukses).

''eh? k-kau si-siapa?'' kata si night elf.

'kenapa di berbicara dengan terbata bata? Atau dia takut padaku?' aku bingung (lagi).

''mmm, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, apa kau tau dimana letak kamar mandi?'' aku bertanya padanya.

Hening... Terjadi hening, hening yang sangat panjang.

''maaf kau tadi bertanya apa?'' Night elf itu merespon pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

Aku sweatdrop, entah kenapa aku malah memandangi wajah Night elf ini, kulit nya yang berwarna seperti langit malam, telinganya yang panjang dan mata yang tak mempunyai pupil, rambut hitam panjang nya menambah kecantikannya. 'cantik? Apa aku barusan menganggapnya cantik?'

''aa-anu, apa yang kau perhatikan d-dari ku?'' dia mulai ketakutan.

''eehhh, tidak apa apa kok.'' aku gelagapan.

Entah ada angin apa tiba tiba wanita itu tersenyum lalu menyodorkan tangannya.

''namaku alleria, siapa namamu?'' tanya Night elf itu.

'di-dia tidak t-terbata-bata l-lagi?' aku bingung, malah aku yang terbata bata sekarang.

''namaku naruto, bolehkah aku bertanya?'' aku masih sangat penasaran.

''tentu saja boleh, memangnya kau mau bertanya apa?'' dia merespon.

''eehhh, apa yang dilakukan night elf disini eeerrr aaallleeerr?'' aku agak kesusahan menyebut namanya.

''alleria, sebenarnya aku...'' dia memberi jeda.

''aku?'' aku hanya berusaha memberi efek dramatis.

''aku tersesat.'' dia menjawab pendek.

''tersesat?'' aku seperti manusia purba yang tak mengerti kata tersesat.

''ya, aku tersesat. Aku berniat datang ke stormwind, tapi malah tersesat ke redridge.'' jawabnya.

''uuummm kebetulan aku juga mau ke stormwind setelah aku mandi.'' kata ku

''sebenarnya aku sudah jalan ke stormwind kok, tak usah repot.'' kata alleria.

''eeh? Sudah tau? Lalu kenapa bisa tersesat?'' aku makin bingung pada night elf ini. Serius.

''lupa.'' jawabnya

singkat, padat, dan jelas. Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut night elf bernama alleria ini sangat singkat nan membingungkan sukses membuat otakku yang kapasitasnya tak begitu besar untuk mencerna kata katanya.

''dah, aku mau pergi duluan yaa'' katanya sambil melenggang pergi, sementara aku diam, tepatnya terdiam. Ya, aku terdiam.

Time skip setelah mandi

**Third Person POV**

''hhuuuaaahhh, segarnya. Aku tak percaya mandi di sungai bisa sesegar ini.'' tak ada akar rotan pun jadi, peribahasa yang menunjukan keadaan naruto pada saat mencari tempat mandi, ia masih ingat bartender yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cepat. Cukup cepat sebab kecepatan bicaranya dapat membuat naruto cengo dan melotot terkagum kagum.

Another time skip

sesudah keluar dari penginapan di goldshire, naruto mengambil arah ke utara, ke arah stormwind.

Di jalan naruto tak henti henti nya menyapa penjaga yang lewat, di jalan juga tak henti hentinya naruto tersandung batu, ia membayang betapa enaknya daging ayam yang panggang, ya, seperti yang kalian duga, naruto lapar (baca: sangat).

Ia tiba di gerbang stormwind yang terkenal sangat besar.

**Naruto POV**

aku masuk ke gerbang itu, aku memasuki daerah Valley Of Heroes dimana patung para pahlawan ada disitu, dimulai dari patung High Elf yang bernama Sylvanas Windrunner, Uther "Light Bringer" Paladin paling terkenal sejagat, dan ada patung yang lebih pendek dari patung yang lain, yang rupanya adalah pahlawan dari bangsa Dwarf dan bernama Muradin Bronzebeard, aku melihat patung "The Archmage" ia dikatakan mage yang sangat hebat dari bangsa Manusia dan yang ironisnya aku sendiri tak tau apa arti dari Archmage, aku berjalan dan tibalah aku di patung paling besar, patung raja bangsa manusia patung raja Varian Wyrn siapa tak tau raja perkasa satu ini? Raja yang terkenal karena kekuatannya yang dengan gagah berani melawan para undead di medan perang.

Aku kemudian berjalan dan memasuki daerah bernama Trade District (cari di google map stormwind city, lebih lengkapnya baca aja cerita world of warcraft). Sesuai dengan namanya di daerah ini banyak sekali kegiatan dagang, dimulai dari tempat lelang, pedangang roti keliling yang bernama fred, ahli senjata yang bernama wang, pedagang buah, penginapan, Bank yang dapat menyimpan barang dan juga uang. Didalam Bank itu ada tempat yang disebut Bank Guild, biasanya sebuah Guild menyimpan barang di Bank tersebut. Sudah selesai? Tentu saja belum. Jika kalian menjelajahi Trade District akan ada banyak macam macam pedagang ada penjual bir, supplier bahan magic, bahkan tempat Gryphon ada disini, apa itu Gryphon? Gryphon adalah makluk setengah singa setengah elang, para pengendara Gryphon biasanya bangsa dwarf, kita hanya tinggal membayar beberapa gold dan kita dapat menempuh perjalanan jauh dengan sekejap! Oh iya aku hamper lupa di tengah Trade District ada Quest Board ya papan yang biasanya berisi misi, dan imbalan yang setimpal tentunya.

Aku pun pergi ke arah barat menuju ke Mage Quarter, tempat yang masih baru di stormwind, kenapa? Sebab jarang ada bangsa manusia yang mau menjadi mage, bangsa Manusia terkenal dalam Kelas Paladin, seberapa terkenal paladin bangsa manusia? Kita bisa hitung berapa paladin yang terkenal dari bangsa Manusia, Uther "Light Bringer", Arthas Menethil sekarang kita kenal dengan Lich King (baca cerita warcraft untuk lengkapnya) raja para undead, Raja kami Varian Wyrn, dan masih banyak lagi! Kenapa bangsa Manusia sangat jarang menjadi mage? Dikarenakan konsentrasi kami, ya, Konsentrasi adalah kelemahan para manusia, rata rata kami hanya menggunakan emosi kami, menjadi mage sangatlah sulit sebab kami dituntut untuk mengalahkan kelemahan kami. Ya, Konsentrasi. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan Mage Quarter sambil menggerutu.

"dimana kakek tua gila itu?" naruto yang masih lapar hanya bisa menggerutu.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT KAKEK TUA GILA HUH!" kata seorang sosok di belakang naruto.

"ASTAGANAGADRAGONFLY!" aku kaget melihat sosok kakek tua berjenggot panjang putih (baca: uban) dan membawa tongkat baju panjang yang juga ada di tubuhnya.

"Oi, kakek! Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku? Aku bisa mendadak kena serangan jantung!" kata ku marah marah.

"Dan dengan enaknya kau memarahiku setelah menyebutku kakek tua gila? Sebenarnya siapa yang harus marah disini?" antonidas memarahiku.

Aku hanya bisa memberi nya cengiran ku sambil berkata "hehe, maafkan aku kek"

"baiklah, aku memaafkanmu, dan sekarang mana mutiaraku?" kata kakek gila itu.

"Ini, ambil saja." Aku menyodorkan mutiara yang berjumlah 5 buah dengan jengkel, aku sangat mengingat murloc sialan itu mengejarku dengan "awrarwrararewrera" tak jelas nya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya antonidas padaku. "Tak usah dibahas, aku tak mau kau tertawa hanya karena mendengar ini, dan bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanyaku pada kakek dihadapanku.

"silahkan saja, memangnya kau mau bertanya tentang apa?" kakek itu menjawab.

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mutiara itu? Dan kenapa harus mutiara dari murloc?" aku bertanya padanya sambil mengingat bagaimana caraku dikejar oleh murloc sialan itu.

"Untuk koleksi." Jawabnya pendek. "Eh? Koleksi kau bilang" aku masih belum bisa mencerna perkataannya. "Ya untuk koleksi, kau pikir untuk apa? Mutiara murloc memang sangat indah, kau harus tahu akan hal itu." Jawabnya tenang.

**Third Person POV**

Naruto yang jawdrop mendengar alasan gurunya yang menyuruh nya untuk mengambl 5 buah mutiara murloc. 'kakek tua sialan, jadi aku mengumpulkan mutiara hanya untuk koleksi? Gilakadaltuabangkakepalaputihubanberlebihan ARRRGGHHHH!' rupanya dia sedang dalam keadaan merutuki gurunya yang apabila di dengar akan bersuara "hummhumhumhum" tak jelas.

"kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya gurunya. Naruto hanya menjawab "humhumhum" tak jelas.

"Naruto, ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan" kata antonidas yang tiba tiba mimic mukanya berubah serius.

Naruto yang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah antonidas langsung dengan sigap mendengarkan.

"Aku akan pergi ke dalaran." Kata antonidas pendek.

"eehhh? Tunggu untuk apa kau bilang seperti itu? Kau hanya memberitahuku bahwa kau akan pergi ke dalaran?" Naruto masih bingung.

"bukan itu….." kata antonidas yang tiba tiba diseruduk oleh naruto. "lalu apa?" kata naruto.

"kau jangan memotong ku! Aku tak akan kembali dari dalaran naruto." Kata antonidas yang sukses membuat naruto diam mematung.

"eehh? T-tapi kenapa? Memang ada apa?" naruto bingung, ia tak rela jika 1 1 nya figur ayah baginya pergi begitu saja.

"kau akan tau alasannya nanti naruto." Antonidas menjawab pertanyaannya "aku ingin kau menjelajahi setiap belahan daerah yang ada di dunia ini sendiri naruto." Antonidas membuat jeda di perkataanya. Sementara naruto masih diam mematung. " aku ingin kau pergi menjelajahi kalimdor naruto. Tidak! Bukan kalimdor saja! Tapi seluruh dunia naruto, dan setelah kau menjadi mage yang hebat, temui aku naruto. Aku akan menunggumu di dalaran." Antonidas memandang murid satu satunya.

Tiba tiba naruto yang tadi diam mematung langsung sembuh dan berkata pada gurunya. "pergilah." Kata naruto singkat.

"eh? Apa maksudmu?" Antonidas bingung.

"Pergi saja kau ke dalaran. Tapi…" Naruto membuat sedikit efek dramatis.

"tapi?" antonidas bingung, sangat bingung.

"tapi kau jangan menangis jika nanti aku mengalahkanmu" kata naruto yang tiba tiba memberi antonidas cengiran khasnya.

Antonidas hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspesi naruto dan ia pun menyodorkan batu berwarna putih dengan dengan pola spiral berwarna biru ditengahnya. "ini" kata antonidas.

"apa ini?" tanya naruto bingung.

"heartstone, batu yang sangat penting, kau akan membutuhkan batu ini. Kau tinggal pejamkan mata lalu konsentrasi dan bayangkan tempat yang kau pernah kunjungi dan boo kau ada disana saat kau membuka matamu. Ah dan juga tas punggung ini untukmu." Kata antonidas antonidas sambil menyodorkan tas punggung dan heartstone ke arah naruto.

"terima kasih, guru" kata naruto membungkuk.

Ketika naruto berdiri ia tak melihat siapa siapa di hadapannya, antonidas sudah pergi. Pelan pelan naruto berkata "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, semua yang kau berikan untukku." Naruto berkata, lalu ia pergi ke arah timur, untuk kembali ke Trade District.

**Sesampainya Di Trade District**

Naruto berjalan ke arah pusat Trade District, ia berjalan ke arah penjual roti, naruto memeriksa sakunya yang hanya mempunyai uang 20 silver dan 67 chopper (catatan: 100 chopper = 1 silver, 100 silver = 1 gold).

"fred, apa rotinya masih ada?" Tanya naruto.

"tentu saja masih ada, dan namamu adalaaahhh?" Tanya fred.

"naruto, namaku naruto." Jawab naruto.

"aahhh naruto, nama yang bagus, dan jika dilihat dari penampilanmu kau pasti seorang Mage? Aahhh kelas yang jarang diambil Oleh kita para Manusia." Kata fred. " kau mau roti apa? Roti dengan isi selai? Atau roti polos? Atau mungkin roti dengan kismis berry? Semua nya masih hangat naruto." Fred menawariku dengan berbagai roti.

"aku hanya ingin roti paling murah saja, aku tak punya uang." Kata naruto jujur.

"kalau begitu kau pasti ingin roti polos kan? Berapa banyak yang kau mau? Dan harga satuannya adalah 37 chopper jika kau membeli 20 buah aku akan memberimu potongan sebesar 40 chopper. Apakah kau mau?" Fred memberondongi naruto dengan pertanyaan.

"baiklah aku ambil 20 buah saja, jadi totalnya berapa?" Tanya naruto tak sabar.

"total semuanya adalah 7 silver dan 40 chopper tapi aku memberimu potongan jadinya kau hanya perlu membayar 7 silver saja." Kata fred.

"ini uangmu dan aku ambil rotiku." Kata naruto menyodorkan uangnya dan sambil mengambil roti dari tangan fred.

"terimakasih, fred" kata naruto sambil berjalan ke arah Quest Board. Di Quest Board ia memilih misi yang cocok untuknya, dimulai dari misi memburu coyote (semacam anjing), mencari lilin buatan kobold, mengambilkan labu di ladang, menjinakkan hewan ternak dan masih banyak misi lainnya.

Naruto mengambil misi untuk memburu coyote, setelah membaca detailnya rupanya George adalah seorang penjual kulit, jadi ia meminta siapa saja untuk datang ke rumah nya di daerah westfall di sebelah barat goldshire.

Westfall daerah pertama selain kawasan stormwind pertama yang akan ia kunjungi. Ia akan membuktikan pada antonidas bahwa ia bisa mengunjungi setiap belahan dunia dan ia pasti akan mengalahkannya.

Hal pertama yang pertama terpikirkan oleh naruto adalah menaiki Gryphon untuk sampai kesana dengan cepat, tapi ia hanya punya 1 kendala yaitu. Uang. Ia hanya punya 13 silver dan 67 chopper, ia tak tau apakah itu cukup atau tidak 'kalau belum dicoba mana mungkin kita akan tau?' batin naruto.

Naruto memasuki penginapan terdekat untuk memakan rotinya, duduk sebentar. Setelah memakan rotinya ia berterima kasih pada ann (wanita pemilik penginapan). Naruto berlari, terus berlari ke arah timur Trade District. Ia naik ke suatu tangga yang menurutnya itu adalah tangga ke tempat Gryphon Rider. Dan benar saja ia bertemu dengan gryphon rider, dan tanpa banyak lama ia bertanya pada sang Gryphon Rider. "bolehkah aku tau berapa harga untuk terbang ke westfall?" Tanya naruto pada sosok Gryphon Rider dihadapanya yang rupanya bangsa Dwarf. "hoho sabar saja anak muda, perkenalkan namaku rodridge, dan harga terbang ke westfall ada lah 6 silver dan dapat ditempuh selama 5 menit" kata dwarf yang bernama rodridge itu.

"aku ambil itu ini uangmu." Kata naruto menyerahkan uang koin sebesar 6 silver.

"haha, aku suka pada anak muda bersemangat sepertimu. Naik lah ke gryphon ini." Rodridge menyuruh naruto naik ke punggung gryphon itu.

"tunggu, kenapa aku duluan yang naik? Memangnya kau tak ikut?" Tanya naruto.

"tentu saja aku tak ikut bocah, kau ingin gryphon ini kelelahan? Tenang saja meskipun terlihat buas gryphon sangat jinak. Asal kau pegangan dengan erat semuanya akan aman kok. Aahhhh 1 hal lagi kau jangan mencabut bulu gryphon sebab akan ada hal yang tidak diinginkan bisa terjadi. Dan tenang saja, Gryphon ini tau arah untuk pergi ke westfall kok." Rodridge berbicara panjang dan sangat lebar, tingginya yang tak lebih tinggi dari pinggang dan gaya bicaranya yang sangar ekspresif membuat kita akan terhibur bila melihatnya.

Naruto menaiki punggung hewan setengah singa dan setengah elang tersebut. Dan tiba tiba Gryphon itu mengepakkan sayap nya. Mulai naik dan naruto mulai panik. Pengalaman yang kurang membuat naruto panik ketika gryphon itu makin naik ke angkasa. Dan terbanglah gryphon itu.

"WOOOHHHHOOOOOO." Naruto berteriak keras di angkasa yang menandakan panik kalau paniknya sudah hilang.

Dan dimulailah petualangan calon mage terhebat sepanjang sejarah.

Chapter 2 END

TBC to the next chappy

Maafkan saya kalau update nya butuh waktu lama last but not least saya butuh review dari agan dan sist semua, saya menghargai silent reader, tapi saya sangat menghargai review dari kalian semua. BYE. SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!

Podolan sign out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hai semua, maaf kalau update saya lama sebab saya sedang sibuk, silahkan membaca dan jangan lupa RnR ok?

Chapter 3 sudah bisa dimulaiiiiii.

Chapter 3: The Human Mage, Hunter Worgen, And Coyote.

**Third Person POV**

Naruto yang sekarang bersama george sedang berada di sentinel hill, suara nya sekarang agak serak sebab berteriak seperti orang gila di punggung gryphon. Dan dia membuat mental note yang berbunyi 'jangan berteriak seperti orang gila di angkasa'

''george, apakah misinya hanya membunuh coyote?'' tanya naruto.

''sebenarnya misinya ada banyak, bukan hanya membunuh coyote saja, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk menulis di Quest Board'' balas george.

''untuk misi, sebenarnya bukan hanya membunuh coyote saja. Ada banyak misi di Westfall, hanya saja jarang ada orang yang datang kesini.'' lanjut george.

''benar ada banyak misi? Apa semua misi itu ada imbalannya? Sebab aku sedang butuh uang'' tanya naruto dengan tatapan orang yang membutuhkan uang.

''ya, disini ada banyak misi, kebanyakannya adalah misi untuk membunuh dan berburu, dan tentu saja ada imbalannya!'' balas george.

''ok, aku akan ambil misi untuk membunuh coyote dulu saja, maaf jika aku tak sopan, tapi berapa imbalan yang akan kudapatkan?'' tanya naruto.

''hhhmmmm, baiklah, aku hanya minta kulit dan daging coyote.'' jawab george, ''ooohhh, aku hampir lupa, ini pisau untuk menguliti.'' sambung george.

''menguliti? Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya, bahkan memegang pisau dengan baik dan benar saja aku tak tahu'' kata naruto.

''tenang saja, menguliti hewan itu mudah kok, kau tinggal seeett setttt ssseeeetttt'' kata george sambil memperagakan gerakan menguliti dengan suara 'set'nya. ''dan jangan lupa, aku hanya minta daging jangan kau bawakan aku tulang ya!'' sambungnya sambil melenggang pergi, george berjalan ke arah barat, ia berteriak ''kalau sudah selesai, kau cari saja Alexston Farmstead!'' kata george berteriak.

Sementara naruto bengong melihat pisau yang ada di dalam genggamannya sambil merutuk naruto terus mengumpati ke-tidak ahliannya dalam memegang pisau.

Naruto pun menghela nafas pasrah, ia memasukkan pisau kedalam tas nya, dan tak lupa ia mengambil beberapa potong roti, dengan muka kesal naruto mengunyah roti itu tak lupa umpatan khas berkecepatan tinggi keluar dari tokoh utama kita.

**Naruto POV**

Aku berjalan tak jelas ke arah mana untuk mencari coyote, sambil berpikir keras bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan pisau daging. Ya pisau daging, kalian pikir aku akan memotong daging coyote dengan menggunakan pisau kecil untuk menguliti ini?

Aku terus berjalan sambil berusaha untuk memperkecil kemungkinan terjadinya penuaan dini, di jalan aku terus mengumpat, tiba tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, aku mencium bau darah. Ya, bau darah, bukan karena insting ku yang seperti anjing atau hidungku ini panjang seperti tikus, manusia manapun bisa mencium bau darah sedekat ini!

Aku terus mencari bau darah ini dan aku baru menyadari kalau darah nya... Bau pesing? Tunggu? Mana ada darah bau pesing? Apakah darah ini dikeluarkan ***** orang penyakitan? Tidak mungkin orang yang sifilis bisa kencing darah. Aku sungguh bingung, antara hidung ku yang mencium bau pesing dan juga bau pesing yang menusuk hidung. Ada bedanya? Aku rasa tidak.

Aku terus mencari bau darah (dan pesing) ini dan jika dengan sedikit pertimbangan yang normal aku baru sadar rupanya bau darah tercium dari semak belukar.

Aku jadi tegang sendiri, antara semak yang bergoyang sendiri seperti ada penghuninya, dan antara bau darah bercampur pesing kencing.

Dengan cepat aku berpikir untuk melupakan bau darah bercampur pesing itu, aku terus memikirkan kemungkinan nomor 1.

Dan ketika aku semakin dekat dengan tegangnya suara krosak krosak itu semakin jelas, dan, dan, dan, ketika aku membuka semak semak itu yang muncul adalah... Anjing? Anjing? Tunggu? Kenapa harus anjing? Dan disinilah kebodohan ku dimulai, aku baru sadar kalau itu bukan anjing, dengan bulu yang menutupi tubuhnya berwarna emas, dan aku baru sadar kalau rupanya bau darah berasal dari apa yang dimakannya dan bau pesing? Rupanya coyote itu sedang kencing sambil makan, sesuatu yang tidak akan dilakukan manusia yang normal, TUNGGU! COYOTE bukan manusia!

Dengan tatapan penuh harap akan makanan (baca: lapar) coyote melihat tubuhku seperti cara ku melihat kambing guling.

Coyote itu membuat ekspresi wajah garang, sedangkan disisi lain aku terus membanyakan bau pesing. Coyote itu sukses membuat konsentrasi ku buyar, berusaha konsentrasi aku mengumpulkan mana di seluruh tubuhku, sementara coyote itu siap menerkam ku, dan aku pun membuat mental note 'jangan macam macam dengan sesuatu yang mempunyai penampilan menggemaskan'.

Aku terus berusaha konsentrasi mengumpulkan mana sambil mundur, sementara coyote dihadanpaku siap untuk menerkamku. Ketika coyote yang daritadi siap siap untuk menerkamku, aku langsung mengangkat tangan kanan keatas, dan coyote itu langsung melompat untuk menerkam dan aku berteriak

**''ARCANE EXPLOSION!''**

ada ledakan cahaya ungu tipis yang hampir tidak terlihat menghantam tubuh coyote itu, tapi itu membuat coyote itu semakin semangat menyerangku, jika dia manusia dia mungkin sedang dalam keadaan kuda kuda untuk menyerang, berhubung dia sejenis anjing jadi aku tidak tahu istilah yang tepat. Aku tidak semerta merta itu menurunkan pertahanan ku, aku terus mengumpulkan mana siap untuk menyerang, mana yang kukumpulkan bisa untuk melakukan dua serangan berturut turut tapi, aku tak mau gegabah untuk melakukan serangan.

Tanganku terus berada di depan dadaku, bukan karena aku mesum jadi aku menggerayangi diri sendiri, tapi karena aku sedang mengontrol mana, mana yang berbentuk Arcane tercipta di tanganku, sementara coyote dihadapanku melototiku dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk.

Tiba tiba coyote itu loncat ke hadapanku, aku sudah siap untuk memberi coyote itu salah satu dari sihirku daaannn..

BRUG!

Jika kalian pikir yang jatuh itu adalah Coyote, maka perkiraan mu salah, dengan indahnya tubuhku yang kekurangan nutrisi ini jatuh terpelanting dengan keras ke tanah.

Setelah mencerna pemandangan dihadapanku rupanya ada 2 coyote yang sedang kelaparan, satu dipunggungku, dan satu lagi menatap dengan tatapan lapar.

Ketika coyote gila ini ada di punggungku aku hanya menyadari 1 hal, tubuh hewan sejenis anjing hibrida ini sangat berat. Dadaku terasa sesak ditindih hewan sialan nan kurus ini, jika aku masih hidup aku harus membuat catatan mental (lagi) 'perbanyak olahraga khususnya olahraga angkat beban.'. Tapi aku merasa harapan hidupku berkurang setelah melihat coyote dihadapanku menyeringai lapar.

Dan ketika aku pasrah menghadapi menghadapi nasib buruk dihadapanku, aku terus berpikir kedepan nanti jika aku selamat, dimulai dari kemungkinan kaki diamputasi, bekas luka menjijikan di perut, dan kemungkinan terburuk botak permanen.

DOR! DOR!

Dua suara tembakan membuyarkan lamunanku akan nasib buruk yang akan menimpa, sesaat aku bersyukur, sesaat kemudian rasa lapar menyerang.

Bruk! Tubuh hewan sejenis anjing yang terkena penyakit kelaparan itu jatuh.

Perasaan pertama bahagia, dan yang kedua adalah perasaan kaget ketika melihat wujud makhluk yang menolongku.

Hal pertama yang kulihat ada bulu di sekujur tubuhnya, terkejut? Aku terkejut bukan main melihat anjing yang bisa berdiri tegak dan tingginya sama dengan tinggiku, dia membawa pistol besar, hampir sebesar coyote yang dibunuh nya tadi, sementara tubuhku bagian belakangku berlumuraan darah, aku membayangkan betapa banyaknya bulu di belakang tubuhnya.

Tiba tiba fenomena aneh muncul, rambut di sekujur tubuh nya menghilang, memperlihat kan kulit tubuh yang berwarna putih, bajunya yang tadi ketat, sekarang mulai melonggar, dan menonjolkan sisi manusiawinya. Sementara dari belakangnya aku mendengar gongongan anjing. 'dia adalah seorang hunter, dan dia bisa menjadi anjing atau sejenisnya pasti dia berasal dari ras worgen, hunter worgen' aku terus memikirkan itu dalam fikiran ku.

Semakin dekat, semakin jelaslah penampakan anjing yang tadi berlari mendekat, putih, besar yang bahkan melebihi besar badanku yang kurang nutrisi ini, dan ada bercak merah di wajahnya. Sementara si Hunter Worgen yang sudah berubah menjadi 'manusia' mendekatiku dan bertanya.

''kau tidak apa apa?'' tanyanya.

''a-aku tidak apa apa'' jawabku, anehnya tanganku tak tahu kenapa bergerak sendiri, dan tiba tiba aku berkata.

''namaku naruto'' kataku sambil mengangkat tangan ku dengan posisi berjabat tangan.

Dia pun menyambut tanganku ''Kiba, namaku adalah Kiba.''

''GUK GUK'' anjing putih besar yang aku tak tahu kapan sampai kesini menggonggong.

''dan anjing ku ini bernama akamaru'' sambungnya lagi.

''kau seorang worgen?'' tanyaku yang entah mengapa menanyalan hal itu, aku mengutuk diri sendiri akan kurang ahlinya aku dalam hal komunikasi.

''iya, dan kau seorang Manusia kan? Dan dilihat dari penampilanmu kau itu seorang mage kan?'' tanyanya padaku.

''iya, kau sendiri seorang hunter kan?'' jawab ku.

''kau benar, boleh aku tau apa yang seorang mage lakukan di daerah Sentinel Hill?'' tanyanya.

''aku sedang menjalankan misi.'' jawabku singkat.

''Lain kali hati hati, coyote itu sangat agresif, kau harus tahu akan hal itu'' dia menasehatiku.

Tiba tiba otakku yang tak tahu malu melakukan sesuatu yang ada di luar kuasa tubuhku, pandangan tubuh ku menggelap, keseimbanganku hilang, dan aku pingsan saat itu.

End Of Chapter 3

balasan untuk review:

Guest: karakter nya ada yang baru kok.

Nyuga totong: oke, sudah diupdate.

Gimana? Apakah sudah membaikkah tulisan saya ini? Jangan lupa RnR ya, sebab saya butuh masukan.

Bye.

Apodolan Sign Out.


End file.
